


My First Knight

by LannaMisho



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sorta-not really-non-con, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaMisho/pseuds/LannaMisho
Summary: Blue and Red have been friends since childhood. The young knight devoted to his Prince, and there's one way to insure they can stay together. However as Blue wrestles with his sinful desires for they boy; some dark magic is hard at work to tare them apart. Forever.Repost from Fanfiction.net





	My First Knight

The rowdy clatter of children echoed across the palace courtyard. The young would-be knights were going at each other with wooden swords; bashing on one another until one of them got hurt and ran away crying.

Then they started again.

The old knights in charge of watching them laughed gruffly at each little out burst, and spent most of their time recounting old war tales. They had no reason to intervene. Boys would be boys, and a few scrapes would do them good.

On the castle steps, stood the kingdoms youngest prince. A wide-eyed, seven-year-old clinging tightly to the skirt of his wound-up schoolmistress. One hand was fisted by his mouth like an even younger child as he gazed out at the children playing not too far away. He was small for his age, with blond hair, and garbed in rich, red, silk cloth that befitted both his position and his name: Red.

"Your Highness…" Droned the schoolmistress in her usual disapproving tone. "Of all the places for your lesson, does it have to be out here?" She made a gesture around. "These ruffians are so loud, you will never be able to concentrate! Plus with the dist they are raising our snacks will be ruined in moments. Wouldn't you rather have your lesson in the garden?"

Red looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with innocent hope. "But it's so fun out here. Can't we stay?"

The women faltered at the boys expression, then straightened her spine to tell him 'no'. It was her job, after all, to insure that the Prince was properly educated, and that required peaceful surroundings.

"Oh, I agree." Came a voice from behind the two. "I think that a change in scenery is a lovely respite from your usual routine."

The women and the prince spun around with a gasp. "Mother!" Red shouted, running to her side and hugging her.

The schoolmistress hurried about fixing her appearance and curtsied. "M-My Lady! I d-didn't realize you had returned! Welcome back! How was your journey?"

The Queen let out a weary sigh. "It was tiring. And so long." She bent over to kiss Red on the forehead. "I've missed my little ones." Red beamed. "I've come to watch your lesson."

Red laughed with joy while the women panicked. "My Lady! I had no idea! If you will be joining us, I'll have our table sent to our usual spot!"

Reds mother scoffed, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nonsense. I have no issue being out here." Two servants appeared with a table. "Just in time, can you bring an extra chair?" She walked past the teacher and down the stairs. Red cheered at her side. More servants hurried out with chairs and plates of food.

"Where's the tea?" The women gasped out, running inside in a total panic.

Little Red jumped up into the chair next to his mother. He chose the one where he could still see the other boys playing. "Mother, I'm so happy you're home!"

"I'm happy to be home." Came the reply. "How has my beautiful little boy been faring?"

Red looked up at her, but then gazed off to the side, looking a little grim. "I've been wonderful. But…"

"Something troubling you?" She asked.

He pouted, looking back at her with big eyes. "I've been spending so much time on my lessons, that my friends have started to treat me different." His eyes dropped. "I don't really understand…"

His mother blinked. That wasn't something she was expecting of her young son. He was still so young. But he was friends with the young knights and they were reaching that age. The age where they started to understand their position in regards to his.

She reached forward to touch his head sympathetically. "You are getting older. Perhaps it is time you befriended more of the noble-born children." They would be less nervous around him, and more incline to make him happy and stay in his favor.

Red looked a little sad. "But I… I like my friends…"

The Queen frowned, folding her hands in her lap. "What about that one boy?" She asked. It was a difficult challenge to keep up with her little boys growing up, when she spent so little time at home. "The one you kept mentioning? Is he treating you any differently?"

She watched as the boys face absolutely lit up at the mention of his closest friend. "Oh! No! He's still so nice to me and-!"

"I got the tea My Lady." The mistress called, returning with a servant trailing after her. "I'm sorry to have taken so long. We must begin immediately." She wrenched open a book. The Queen nodded, accepting a cup, and settling to listen.

Little Red followed his mother's example, and forced all his attention on the teacher. But like any young boy he only managed to concentrate on the list of laws and customs, that all dragged on and on… before his attention eventually began to waver. Blue eyes drifted longingly to the kids playing in the dirt. Honestly he had no interest in swordplay. He received formal training once a week from his father's top knights, and he wasn't much fond of it. Not that he hated it. It just didn't call to him.

Instead it was the children that he wanted to be with. His long time friends. One in particular. One that his eyes instantly sought out.

The boy he found was one of the older ones. At ten years old, it was the last year he had to decide if he wanted to follow the path into Knighthood, or move on to something else. With a mop of wild blond hair, fiercely determined blue eyes, and similar features to the young prince, he was the person that Red liked the most.

His name was Blue.

Red sighed again. He knew Blue was going to take the training to be a knight. And as trilled as he was that his friend was going to achieve his dream, he knew how little time they were able to spend together as it was. Once Blue officially became a knight-in-training the time would be even less.

There was a loud slam that forced Red into attention. A startled yelp left his lips as he turned to the teacher, who wore a scowl on her old face. "Is there something more important then my lesson, dear Prince? Or is it, that I am too difficult to pay attention too?"

Red shivered with fear, shaking his head slowly, only to cry out when she slammed the book against the table again.

"Then repeat what I just told you!"

Red stared up at her with wide eyes, his throat constricting with hear. He was timid, and easily frightened when someone was angry with him. Pressure scared him. The women glared at his response, or lack there of, but remained silent until the Queen touched her shoulder.

"Actually." The younger women began gently, in a whisper. "I think that it's too nice a day for Red to concentrate. Why don't we end this lesson early today?"

Red looked at her with relief. "Oh! But Lady, the lesson has hardly begun!" The mistress argued.

"And now it is over." Came a reply, accompanying a smile that seemed just a little less real. "He is only a child. I know my husband ordered you to be firm, but there's no reason to be so hard." She rubbed Red's head. "I have to go back now, but why don't you run along and play with the other children."

Red thanked her quickly. It was wonderful when she made time for him, but he knew not to expect very long, and not to complain when their time was over. At that time, he was happy, because he wanted to do as she suggested. He kissed her cheek before making his way over to the others.

Blue was the first among the boys to notice the smaller boy approaching. The strapping lad lowered the wooden sword he'd been using to bat one of the other boys and looked over his shoulder. "Armsmaster!" He called out. "Armsmaster! Look!"

The old men perked up as the youthful prince ran up. One of them snapped to attention. "Boys! Prince Red approaching."

All the boys halted what they were doing. They all shouted out a greeting, crossing an arm over their chests and bowing deeply as Red stopped in front of them. The men did the same.

The smaller boy looked around at them. He was used to that reaction from the adults, because that was the custom when greeting someone from the royal family. However he had never had kids that close to his age do it.

Definitely not his friends.

Suddenly he felt alienated. They had been acting different towards him. "Wha…What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"We're greeting you properly." Came an answer. Red looked over to a face near identical to Blues; his twin bother Green. "Armsmaster told us it's about time we started treating you properly."

"Yeah." Blue continued, his eyes locking with Red's. "After all, you're not our playmate. You're our prince."

The courtyard was eerily quite without the sounds of training. Red stepped back, looking at all of them. They all gazed at him with a new look in their eyes. "But…" Why did they want to treat him properly? "But…" Tears weld up in his eyes. Wasn't he their friend? "But I… don't want to be treated different!"

The others all jumped, franticly looking at each other. They hadn't meant to make him cry! What did they do wrong! They looked at the Armsmaster for instruction. The man shrugged.

"Would you stop that?"

Ever head snapped in the direction of the young would-be knight, who boldly stomped right up to the prince and grabbed his chin. "If you keep crying, you're going to make everyone else sad!"

Red sniffed, looking around at them. "Oh…? R-Really?" The others nodded. "Sorry."

The tears stopped, and Blue used his sleeve to dry the prince's eyes. "Just because you aren't our playmate, doesn't mean you can't play with us. We're still friends."

His words answered Red's unspoken question and he smiled, clearly relived. "Really? You mean it?"

The others started laughing. "We're not going to stop being your friends because of something like that." Green told him.

Red looked thrilled and Blue just scoffed. "Alright, alright: aren't you guys supposed to be practicing?" He crossed his arms, much like the armsmaster did and glared at them.

"Well what about you?" Someone asked. "You're supposed to be training too!"

Blue jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Red. "I'm going you take our soft-hearted Prince here, to get a drink." He looked back with a smirk. "As long as he doesn't start crying again."

Red blushed happily. Some of the boys snickered and teased them, while the others just rolled their eyes.

"Screw you guys." Blue snapped, grabbing Reds arm and leading him away. "Come on."

The two of them walked around the side of the castle and through the back garden. Blue stomped his feet and make it look like he had a tight grip on ht boys arm, but his touch was gentle. When they were out of sight, Blue let his hand drop from his arm. It lingered at Red's wrist, and Red took his hand knowing if he let Blue go, he wouldn't get the opportunity. "Shouldn't you have asked permission to leave?" Red asked sweetly. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Blue's eyes lingered on their interlaced hands for a moment before he looked forward, his determined expression not changing. "I wont get in trouble. I already spoke to… I don't need anyone's permission! I do what I want!" He increased his speed, making Red stumble a little to keep up. It kept him from noticing the new coloring to his friend's cheeks.

They reached one of the servant's corridors and Blue rapped on the window. A young woman opened it. Blue dropped the boy's hand shyly, and jerked his head in his direction. "The prince needs a drink."

The women bowed low over the window since she was unable to do a proper curtsy. "Very good Sir. Just one moment please." She returned almost instantly with a glass of ice water. "Here you are."

Blue nodded his thanks and handed the glass to Red. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better."

Red took a small sip, the ice being a little too cold for him. He wasn't really sad any more, but he was happy Blue was taking care of him. Blue lead him to one of the garden benches and made him sit down. The willow touched the ground around them, providing a small amount of privacy.

"Blue?" Red asked, kicking his feet, which didn't quite touch the ground. "What you said earlier… about us still being friends? You meant that right?

Blue looked at him. "Of course I meant that!" He flushed and looked away. "I mean…don't tell the others or anything but you…" He looked down so his hair covered his eyes, his ears turning red. "You're my favorite of all the guys."

Red put his glass down and jumped up, grabbing his hands and spinning him around. "You mean it!"

"Y-Yeah. Whatever…" the blush didn't evaporate, and if anything, it seemed to get darker.

"We're going to be together forever!" Red cheered, hugging him tightly. "We should get married!"

Blue pushed him away suddenly at the idea. His face scrunched up. "EWWWW!" He shouted. "Getting married is gross! That's for old people!"

Red looked surprised, then disappointed. "Oh … yeah, I guess so…" After a moment he took a seat in the bench again, finding the grass very interesting. He didn't think there was anything wrong with getting married. His mom and dad were married after all. And he wanted something like that with the boy whom he cared for so much.

Blue crossed his arms, noticing the boy's disappointment. "It uh… well, I have been thinking about it." He kicked at one of the decorative rocks knocking it over. "You know that, in six years I'll be able to pledge my loyalty as a full knight." He jabbed his chest with a proud grin.

Red smiled, but it was a sad smile. When a knight in training reached sixteen, as long as he was finished with his training, he could pledge his loyalty to any of the main royal family that were over the age of fifteen; the age a royal could start accepting knights.

"Yes, I know" He started kicking again. It wasn't a subject he liked too much. "Have you decided on who you're going to devote yourself too? Vio will be old enough by then, so you could pledge to him or my father."

Blue nodded along, by his expression was a little distant. "But you know, I don't want to be just any knight." Red looked surprised. "I want the honor of being a First Knight.

Red gasped. A First Knight was the very first knight to pledge his loyalty to a royal. It was the biggest honor for a knight, but it was also a serious lifelong commitment. The knight was magical bound to their prince, and the two become almost one item. The First Knight had to be completely devoted. They became the last line of defense to protect their royal no matter what. Knights would go un-pledged for years, hoping to become the First Knight to a new prince when he came of age. The competition was fierce.

"But Blue!" Red argued. "That's impossible! You and Vio are the same age! He will already have a First Knight! Besides, I've never heard of such a young First Knight. Un-pledged experienced knighted of twenty or thirty are already fighting for that honor." He had seem some of the men in the competition to be his brothers right-hand man, and he had met all those running for his side. It amazed him how strong and skilled they were.

The older boy didn't seem to care. "A bunch of old geezers aren't going to be any trouble to me! I'm already at the top of my class, and I've been getting extra lessons! All my teachers say I'm the most gifted student they've ever trained." He was bragging but Red didn't mind. He was cute so fired up. "I'm going to train so hard that no one will be able to stand in my way! I'll beat the crap out of anyone who tries to come near my Prince!"

The smaller of the two faltered. He hadn't realized the other felt so strongly about his brother. He hadn't realized the two had even ever met. "That's… that's just great Blue… but-but you're still a year too young! There's nothing you can do to change that!"

Blue looked at him perplexed, then let out an almost amused sigh. "Too young? More like too old. But I guess that's ok; it'll give me two extra years to train. I don't mind waiting." Red still looked confused and Blue chuckled. . "And Green says I'm the slow one. Look, I don't want to be Prince Vio's First knight… I…" He shyly looked away. "I want to be yours."

The garden was filled with silence as Red let that information sink in. "Mine? You want to be my First Knight? But Blue that's-" his face turned horrible red from embarrassment. It was possible! How hadn't he considered the idea before?

Blue turned away from the stunned boy, even more self-conscience after those words. "I-If you would accept me of course. I mean, it's the perfect way from us to stay together like you want. And you wouldn't have to do anything; I'll take care of everything. But if you want someone more experienced, and older, then you know, I won't even bother wasting my-" He stumbled as the young prince tackled him from behind.

"Oh Blue! That would be perfect! So perfect." He hugged the boy tighter. "Want you? I wont accept anyone but you!"

Blue jerked away. "No! Don't you dare!" Red could refuse candidates for whatever reason, it was just highly frowned upon and Blue didn't want that. "If I can't prove myself- if I cant become the best in the kingdom in the next seven years then you can't wait for me! You need the strongest Knight to protect you! Promise me that whoever they chose to be your First Knight, you will accept them."

Red looked at him. When had Blue gotten to be so mature? He swallowed nervously then hugged him slowly, pressing against his chest. "Alright… I promise." He felt two arms wrap around him slowly and relaxed. "But you have to make sure that you are the first one they send up."

Blue held him close, ignoring the heat crawling up his neck. "I promise."

….

"Red hurry up." His young attendant whispered as he finished pulling on the ceremonial robe. There were so many ties and ropes that she eventually batted his hands away and fastened them up herself. Fifteen-year-old Red was going to be late to his own coming-of-age ceremony, and his very first pledging. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he'd had such a hard time falling asleep, that he'd easily over-slept.

"Honestly! Such timing!" the women tugged at him roughly and he stumbled. She was his nursemaid and this was the last time she would care for him. Once the bond was formed between First Knight and Prince, the knight would not appreciate anyone other then a future spouse caring for him in such a close way. He or she would go through a short training to learn about proper behavior and up keeping, and they became in charge of both the princes safety and his appearance.

Red hoped that whomever was chosen would be as gentle with him as Vio's First Knight was. He found himself flushed as he remembered the promise he made in the garden all those years before. He hadn't heard from his childhood friend in almost three years. About the time when it became forbidden for him to know anything about how the competition was coming.

A loud bell tolled from somewhere in the castle and the women let out a shriek. "We don't have time!" She rushed him out of the room and down the halls to the curtains. "Alright, you're all set, everything is set, face clean…" she walked around him one more time before beaming at him proudly. She sighed warmly. "You're so grown up."

Red blushed at little over the praise, but didn't have time to thank her, before his name was called and she kissed him on the head and shoved him through the curtain.

Hundreds of eyes were on him as he stumbled into the room and he flushed. He was the center of attention, as he walked shyly down the aisle to the chair. The ceremony was simple, and a little corny, but still heart warming. And nerve wracking. His parents greeted him at the end, and he was blessed by the priest. Then he had to promise to be a fair, honest person, and only use his power for the good of his kingdom. Then he sat down in the center throne and waited through what seemed like a hundred speeches.

However before his nerves could completely unwind, the ceremony was over. The pledging ceremony came next and because it was his first, he would be bonded with a First Knight. Someone who would care for him at the expense of his own life. His perfectly loyal companion until one of them died.

His pulse quickened even more. Had he made it? What would he do if he hadn't? Should he keep his promise? For the first time, he wasn't sure if he could.

The King stood up and his voice stretched across the space. "The knight who has bested all others fighting for the honor of being my youngest sons First Knight shall now present himself."

The curtain in the back flew open and the frantic organ pulsating in Red's chest fluttered with joy. The young man, the knight that appeared and walked towards him down the hall, was so much taller then he remembered. Strong, and handsome, he radiated confidence and pride.

Red flushed as the man approached him, and knelt right at his feet. "Prince Red…" He whispered, bowing before him. He cleared his throat and spoke again, loud enough for everyone else to hear him. "Prince Red. My name is Blue, a knight of this kingdom. If you will have me, I would be honored to be your First Knight."

Red hoped his blush wasn't as noticeable as it felt. He reached forward and touched Blue's head, letting his fingers linger on his soft yellow hair. There was a reason that the ceremony was done in front of so many people. The Knight would be incredibly shamed if he was turned down. Knowing that, very few princes had ever turned down that knight that was chosen for them.

"Knight Blue…" He whispered, breaking from script. "I would be honored."

Blue looked up surprised by the different words, but relieved. Then his head jerked back down and his ears turned pink. The King looked around, then motioned the priest forward, telling him to continue anyway. Red held out his hand, and Blue took it, pressing his lips to the back of it.

The priest touched them both and whispered the binding chant. Red closed his eyes. For a moment he felt warm, then he became very aware of Blue in front of him. He smiled. For the first few months he knew that was about as strong as their bond would be. They would only be able to sense each other at close distance.

"Red…" Red shivered, opening his eyes. Blue was staring at him with wide eyes. "Red…"

Red flushed. The bond wasn't equal. The most he would ever feel because of it was how far away his knight was. Blue on the other hand was now completely mentally, emotionally, and physically devoted to him. Eventually Blue would know everything about him. Eventually, Blue would know what he needed before he did.

"First Knight Blue." The priest said. "Remember your vow."

Blue startled. "Uh…" Red laughed, pulling the hand that was holding his close, and messaging it gently. Blue proceeded to blush darkly, and it didn't seem to be helping his memory. "Um…" He bowed his head. "I vow to… to protect you forever. M-My sword will be forever at your side." His hand squeezed. "I will be your shield. I will be your amour. I will protect you until I breath my last breathe."

Red shivered again. His vow was simple but honest, and passionate. The priest nodded, and the King told him to stand at Red's shoulder as that the rest of the knights could be sworn in. For the rest of the morning Blue didn't let him go.

…

"Red!"

The voice boomed through the castle like a firework. It had only been four weeks since the binding ceremony, and by now the residence of the castle were used to the almost daily occurrence of the newly named First Knight Blue, bolting down the halls like the palace was on fire in search of his missing prince.

It was common every time there was a new First Knight. The prince was used to freedom, and the knight wanted nothing more then close and constant contact.

Blue wrenched open the next door he came to and looked inside. Empty. He slammed the door furiously. "Damn it Red. Where are you?"

Someone 'tsk'ed behind him and he spun around. A scowl replaced the concerned frustration on his face. "What the hell do you want San`ji?" He snapped, not really in the mood to deal with him.

The man behind him was a much older free knight, and one that he'd beaten out of the running to be Red's First Knight. Blue knew that the other scorned him for it, and every time they crossed paths, the other was doing or saying something to make his life difficult.

The man stood lightly on his feet, looking, as always, like he was ready to fight. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." His greasy black eyes glimmered. "I just wanted to remind you, one…knight-" he practically spat the word with disgust. "-To another, just how much the Queen hates swearing. And your foul tongue wont stop flapping." He flicked his hand. "You're disrupting everyone with your volume."

"Fuck you!" Blue snarled.

The man shook his head slowly. "And calling the Prince by his first name alone! Your rudeness knows no bound."

Blue felt his cheeks flame. It wasn't impolite to do so, as his First Knight, but doing so in public was frowned upon. Scowling off the side to his shame, Blue spoke again. "I don't have time to play with you, so if you don't mind I'm-"

"I see you lost the Prince again."

Blue clenched and unclenched his fist, mostly to avoid drawing his sword and reminding the man why it was that blue was picked over him. "I didn't lose him."

"Then he ran away." The man corrected smoothly. "Odd how, despite it all, our beloved Prince always seems to be avoiding you."

Blue tensed. "That isn't true!" He knew it wasn't true, deep down, but the man seemed to have mastered the ability to push all his right buttons. Anger was already clouding his mind.

Was Red avoiding him?

"Of course it isn't." He leaned forward, his voice sticky and bitter. Suggestive. "Perhaps it would be better to tie him up. After all, you would like that wouldn't you. To tie him up. Perhaps to your bed."

Blue's face flamed and he drew his sword without warning. "Shut your fucking mouth!" He screamed, the sword slashing at head level. The attack was clumsy due to his anger, which was the only thing that saved his over-confident opponent.

Shan`ji blocked it easily. "Has your swing always been this weak? No wonder the prince wont listen to you! You're not strong enough—no, you're not good enough to be his First Knight!"

"You bastard!" Blue yelled, swinging his sword again. "I'm going to shove those words back down your throat!"

"Blue! What are you doing?" Two arms locked under his. "You can just draw your sword at people."

"Let me go Green!" Blue yelled, recognizing his brother's voice. "I'm going to teach this guy to mind his superiors!"

The man flamed and grabbed his sword, but Green forced his brother to turn away and shook him. "He isn't worth it Blue. Remember what you're doing. Where's the Prince? I couldn't find him outside."

Blue seemed to blink back into attention as the boy he was bound to was brought back to mind. "Red…" He muttered. Then he grabbed Greens wrist, and began running again. Not really caring as he left Shan`ji where he stood. "Where could he be? Why does he do this too me?"

Green stumbled a bit to keep up with his brother's longer legs "He doesn't do it on purpose you loon!" Blue glared back. "Hey, what did Shan`ji have to say?"

"The same things he said last time." Blue grumbled. Green looked at him, then instantly broke apart and threw himself in front of the short-tempered boy, bringing them both to a stop. "Get out of the way!"

Green held out his arms. "That's what's got you all riled up? You still don't think you're good enough to be his First Knight."

Blue flinched. "T-That's not true!"

"It is! Other wise you wouldn't let him aggravate you so!" Green crossed his arms. "Was that all he said?"

Blue's face turned a lovely shade of pink. That comment about wanting to tie up the Prince floated through his head, as well as the rather vulgar image it had created in his mind. "Y-Yes! That was all."

"Liar!" Green grabbed him. "What else did he say?"

Blue knocked him away. "Nothing!"

Green grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Something he could only do, because Blue let him. "Tell me."

Blue looked away. "He… he suggested that I… that I want to do something to the Prince."

Green flushed, instantly realizing what he meant. He coughed a bit, before looking at him seriously. "He can't speak to you that way. You're a First Knight now. The only people in this kingdom that outrank you are royals and the other two First Knights. Have the bastard arrested if he insults you like that again."

Blue knocked him off again. "I can deal with this Green. Go check the rooms upstairs again." The other nodded slowly and ran away.

Blue quickly descended down the nearest staircase and ran down that hall. After a few second he felt almost a spark run through his body as he felt Red nearby. He burst into one of the smaller cooking rooms and found him. "Your Highness!"

The younger boy must have felt him coming because he was already run around the counter and thrown his arms out in front of what he was working on. ""No!" He shouted. "Don't look!"

Blue couldn't have cared less what the boy was hiding. The next second the prince was in his arms, being held tight as Blue took a moment to let relief wash over him. Red was safe. Nothing had happened too him.

It didn't matter that he would know if the boy had been injured. It didn't matter that if Red was in danger he would have called to Blue, no matter where he was. It didn't matter that they were in the castle and the odds of something happening to him were slim. What mattered was that he knew Red was safe. To touch him, and hear him speak.

Finally he released the shocked prince and looked over at the project that he'd been trying to hide. It was a rather intricately decorated two-layer cake, sitting on the counter as innocent as could be. The glare Blue gave it was almost enough to set it on fire.

"Cake…" He muttered darkly, fixing his sharp gaze on the boy. "Cake?" He repeated. "You had me worried sick, running down the halls for almost two hours, yelling your name like a mad man, for a stupid cake?"

Red seemed to wilt, shrinking in on himself. "I-Its not…" His gaze dropped. "It's not stupid Blue… I made it all by myself…"

Blue stopped. No wonder it was so beautiful. He sighed heavily. "Re-Prince. If you wanted to cook, why didn't just tell med instead of disappearing like that? I would have brought you down."

Red shook his head looking up fiercely. "No! That wouldn't have worked! I wanted it to be a surprise. I made it for you Blue."

The older boy flushed. Red had made a cake for him? More importantly, he had gone through all the effort of slipping away so that he could make him a surprise.

Red looked away when he didn't reply. "You hate it."

"No!" Blue exclaimed, scaring the boy. "No! Gods no, I love it. I'm just-well its- what's the occasion?"

The boy lit up escaping his grasp to stand behind the cake and hold his arms out in a 'ta-da!' fashion. "It's to celebrate, Blue! You've gone a whole week without getting into a fight with someone!"

There was a long silence until Blue stepped back and dropped himself into a chair with a weary chuckle. "That? All this for something like that?" he shook his head in disbelief.

Red added the finial adjustments with a knife. "Don't say it like that Blue. You make it sound like its no big deal."

"It's not."

"It is!"

Blue glared. "It's not worth you risking your safety. What if someone had attacked you?"

Red rolled his eyes. His First Knight was so over protective. "Oh, I never even left the castle. How much trouble can I possibly get in my own home?"

"You would be surprised." Blue countered. "If I'm not with you, I can't know if your safe or not. I can't protect you if I can't even find you!"

"I'm not a child Blue." Red declared, pouting even more childishly.

Blue smirked. "Of course not." He teased. Although according to the law he was legally an adult, there was nothing 'adult' about him. In height he didn't even reach Blues shoulders. The boys face was still a little round, with every large innocent eye, and a small slender body. Everything from the Princes looks to his attitude screamed child.

Blue flushed. That wasn't quite true. There had already been times when Red would turn to him and say something so completely mature and profound that he would be blown away. And when he sat in on the meetings between him and his father and the council, he was amazed by the boy's knowledge and insight.

The then there were other times, like when Blue handed Red the towel after his bath, and he realized that that slender body wasn't quite as young as he thought…

He cleared is throat as that image decided to stay in his mind. "Whatever then…" he looked around and froze when he noticed five servants just watching the exchange. Blue felt hot again. Had they been there the whole time! "What the hell are you looking at!" He yelled at them. They jumped and went back to work.

Red laughed at his outburst. He knew he shouldn't encourage yelling, but his short-temper was just one of those things that made Blue: Blue.

He put down the knife and looked it over. "How did you know that I was gone anyway? I thought my plan was pretty cleaver." He had lay down to 'take a nap' and waited until Blue left for the bathroom. The knight Blue had asked to stand guard and easily agreed to say that Red had never left the room. 'Did he cave so easily?'

Blue scowled. "I felt that you weren't there!" He looked away hiding his embarrassment. "And even if I hadn't I would have gone in to check on you, just…. just to make sure."

Red smiled fondly. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"I just shook him up a little bit, that's all. He shouldn't have let you leave."

"In my own home, I'm safe." Red promised. "You don't need to watch my every single move Blue." He looked at one of the servants. "Could you give a message to the kitchen for me? I want this cake brought up with afternoon tea. You can take me too my room now Blue."

Blue jumped up quickly. "Yes my Prince."

Red hurried out of the room with Blue on his heels. "I think that's going to taste great, don't you?" he asked happily. Blue nodded quietly. " I made it for you, but you don't mind if I have a bite do you?"

"I don't think that I could possibly eat the entire thing your Highness."

Red laughed. "I suppose that's true. I know sweets aren't your favorite, so I used a lot of cocoa and a little less sugar. I would have made you dinner, but I'm so much better at making pastries and such. I wanted to make sure whatever I made was good."

Blue smiled, taking two longer strides until he was right next to him, and rubbed his head affectionately. "I would love anything you make for me My Prince."

Red beamed. "What about a mud pie?"

Blue chuckled, and knocked the back of his head gently. They reached Red's room. Blue opened the door and Red ran across the large space, throwing himself on the bed. Blue ignored the playful smile he received, that somehow looked different with the boy lying open like he was. "Is there anything else you need your Highness?"

Red rolled onto his side. "Actually there is." He motioned him forward and Blue approached hesitantly. Red being too lazy too get up, made him walk all the way over to his side. "I thought we were done with all this 'your Highness' stuff? Didn't you agree to call me by my name? You did so when we were little, and there's no reason to stop, especially since you're my First Knight. If anyone has a reason to call me by my first name its you."

Blue looked away. "I was reminded that it's inappropriate…"

Red huffed. "That nonsense again?" He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and Blue instantly kneeled before him. "You ran into that guy again didn't you?" He pouted. "Did you get into a fight?"

Blue flushed, still not able to make eye contact. He never really cared when he got into a fight. If someone did him wrong, he was going to make them pay for it! But… when Red said it like that, in that disapproving little tone, he knew he shouldn't have. It wasn't appropriate for a First Knight. It wasn't appropriate for any knight. For anyone. Shame swirled around his stomach, making him feel sick. "I'm sorry…."

Two arms immediately reached out and pulled him in close. Blue knew he shouldn't, but he wrapped his arms around Red's waist and held him tightly. He craved contact with the boy. He'd wanted it before the bonding, especially since he hadn't seen him in years, but after the bonding, it became an insatiable need. To feel the boy close, and safe, and warm, and alive. It was all he needed. He could live on the simple knowledge that Red was safe.

Fingers gently ran through his hair, and he was instantly relaxed as he listened to the boys heartbeat. It was said that an enraged, overemotional First Knight could only be calmed by the beating of his Princes heartbeat. He didn't know how true that was yet, but it did wonders for his mood regardless.

"I'm just teasing you Blue." Red whispered, still petting him. "It's alright. You know that."

Blue shook his head, which was a little difficult with it resting against Red's stomach. "No its not. You know its not. I shouldn't behave like that. You made a cake for it and everything. I'm going to make you look bad. Your First Knight should be better."

Red pushed him away. He knew Blue liked to touch him, and he wanted to punish him for that sentence. "Blue do you love me?"

Blue flushed, his cheeks heating up as his body froze without Red's own against it. "You are My Prince." Blue whispered, using the possessive claim that only a First Knight or a spouse could use politely. "You're my only. Of course I love you." The words Shan`ji said earlier swam around his mind, but he shook them away. He only meant that as a First Knight. The completely normal kind of love. Nothing else! He didn't mean it any other way!

"And will you protect me?"

Blues head snapped up. "Of course!" he shouted, taking them both by surprise. "If it's the last thing in the world that I can do for you. Everything that I am is yours."

Red smiled fondly, taking one of his hands, and bringing it to his cheek. "You passed the test Blue. You were honored as the strongest Knight vying for my side. And you care for me more then any of the others could have. They wouldn't have sent you up it you weren't worthy."

Blue winced under the praise he didn't feel he deserved. "But I'm not. I'm not strong enough. I was just lucky. And they didn't think about my temper and how that reflects on you. Someone… someone else should have won."

The cheek in his hand twitched. "You'll be strong enough when I'm in danger wont you. 'No one shall beat you while your Prince is in danger'. Besides, would you want someone else to be my First Knight? Someone else caring for me as you do?"

Blue scowled at the idea of that bastard Shan`ji assisting Red into his clothes, and being at his side every waking minute. "No. I don't want anyone else to touch you."

Red smiled. It had been a surprise to find that his confidante Knight had insecurities like everyone else, but he liked that. It made Blue seem more mortal instead of the figure of idolization he'd know in his youth. Made them a little more equal and a little more perfect at the same time. He slid back on the bed, pulling Blues hand with him, tugging him to his feet. "I'm tired. Sleep with me? You can make sure I don't run away."

Blue allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed. "If that's what you want your Highness."

Red laid out and held open his arms. Blue lay down, resting his head against the smaller boys chest, his ear twitching happily as it caught the steady beat of his favorite instrument.

"Red. Call me Red."

Blue closed his eyes. "If that's what you want…Red."

….

Knocking softly and announcing his presence, Green opened the door to the youngest Princes room and poked his head inside. "Your Highness?" He called.

The room was quite but when he slipped inside and closed the door. The two bodies on the bed caught his eye. He was starting to get used to walking in on those tender moments between the Prince and his older brother. It was only then that he saw Blue look peaceful. Blue was softer around the boy, more honest, like everything that bothered him, everything that angered him no longer meant anything. Everything was better when Red was there.

He had to agree. He'd waited two years so that he could pledge to Red as well, and the tie he now had to the prince made him a little bitter sometimes of the relationship that the two of them had. So that all knights would remain loyal, they were all bound to the one they pledged too. But it was nothing as strong as a First Knight bond. When he remembered that, the bitterness faded to something more akin to amusement as he watched Blue traipse around after the boy like a lost dog.

Or lying in his arms like a child, as he was at that moment. Red curled around him. Green smiled at the twain and tried to sneak away before he could wake them.

He didn't get far.

"Who's there?" Blue grumbled, sounding too tired and content to actually move.

Green smirked, knowing he had about two seconds to answer before Blue lunged out of bed prepared for a fight. "Ah, you caught me. I wanted to see if you ever managed to catch hold of the Prince." He had reached the wall so he leaded against it keeping his voice loud so that he could be heard across the space. "Although, I must admit that I'm jealous. Do you get to sleep in his arms often?"

Blue jerked up immediately at his brother's words. His face was bright red indicating he hadn't realized the position he'd been in when he spoke earlier. He rubbed down his hair with his hands and carefully slid out of the bed. "The um, Prince was, um, cooking."

"He ducked out on you for that?" Green asked a little skeptical.

Blue snorted, sounding more amused then he should. "He wanted to surprise me. Make something to celebrate a week without fights."

"Ouch." Green muttered, thinking about the fight earlier. "Aw, and that means that you were doing so well." He walked over closer, just to get hit in the face with a pillow.

"Oh shut up." Blue grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and draped it over the sleeping boy. "I don't want him to get cold." He explained, like he needed too justify the action.

Green watched the tender way Blue touched him. He remembered when Prince Vio had gotten his First Knight. There was something different about the way Blue was with Red. He rested against the wall next to the bed and closed his eyes. "You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do." Came Blues completely neutral reply, although the glare that accompanied it, said something different then his tone. "Don't you?"

Green shrugged. "Sure, I love him like all his other knights do. And you, you love him like only a First Knight can but… there's something more." Blue tensed. "There's always been something more hasn't there?"

Blue let out a hard breath through his nose. "Don't be stupid Green. You sound like Shan`ji. That kind of thing is wrong, you idiot. Not to mention illegal. You trying to get me in trouble?" His heart clenched. He knew that. That there was something wrong with those extra sweet feelings he had towards the Prince. He knew he shouldn't want to hold the boy tighter then he already did. Those kinds of things were inappropriate, and he couldn't let anyone know about them.

Greens eyes shone with sympathy. "You think?" He looked down. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it." Blue snorted, muttering that it didn't really matter what he thought. "Then what about what Red thinks? He wants to be with you. Like that too. I've seen the way he looks at you, like he-guh!" He grunted when Blue grabbed his color furious, and shoved him up against the wall.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." He hissed. "Red looks at everyone that way."

Green grabbed his hands, but Blue was utilizing his bond strength, meaning he thought what Green was saying was putting the prince in danger. He knew he was playing with fire, but he shook his head. "Only you."

Blue pulled him forward and slammed him against the wall. "I said shut up! Don't you dare say that about Red again. I don't care what you say about me, but the penalty for something like that is death." (1) He gritted his teeth. "If I hear you breath one more word about Red feeling like that again, I swear I'll-"

"Blue…? B-Blue! What are you doing?"

They both froze, looking to the side. Red was sitting up on the bed looking rather panicked. His hair was messy from sleeping, and the blanket Blue had covered him with hung off one shoulder. "You're awake." Blue whispered, quickly releasing his captive. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"What's going on?" Red asked, his eyes hurt. He isn't want to see the two brothers fight. He hated fighting.

Blue shoved his brother as a final warning before going to the Prince's side. "Sorry Red. Green forgot his place."

Green stumbled rubbing his chest where Blues knuckles had dug in. He glared, but looked down. Blue out ranked him now and he had to listen to him. He had forgotten his place. "I spoke out of turn."

Red watched Blue as he picked up a brush and sat down next to him. "Forgiveness Blue. You need to be more forgiving." He closed his eyes, as Blue brushed his hair straight.

"You're forgiving enough for the both of us don't you think?" He asked. He paused for a moment, gently stroking his hair. "Sometimes I think that you would forgive anyone that wronged you."

Red smiled, leaning into his touch. "Maybe I would."

"That wasn't exactly a compliment, my foolish little Prince."

Green looked away, feeling like he was intruding on something. It didn't seem wrong to see them that way. Of course what did he know? Red was so innocent at times, that perhaps… he really didn't feel what he acted like. He certainly couldn't know what it meant.

There was a knock on the door and all their heads turned. "Ahlaya, First Knight to his Majesty the King." Came a voice threw the door. A moment later, it opened and an older women entered.

The women had dark coloring, and seemed to be somewhere in her forties. She was dressed head-to-toe in a light armor, and looked strong as an ox. Her brown-black eyes scanned the room thoroughly, and the only one not intimidated there was Red. He had known his fathers First Knight all his life, and he made no attempt to hide it.

"Aunty Ahlaya!" He greeted warmly, springing to his feet and running to give her a hug, making his own First Knight glare in the process. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

In a moment of rare tenderness, that few people saw she hugged the boy back. "A message from your father. He wishes to speak with you in his chambers."

"Alright." Red said, taking her hand, letting her lead him.

"Wait a moment." Blue called, grabbing his boots.

Ahlaya gazed at him with little emotion. "That's alright young Blue. You are not needed at this meeting."

"What?" Blue asked surprised. "Why not?"

Red looked at him and smiled. "It's alright Blue. I'm just going to my parents."

Blue made an attempt to say something, but Ahlaya gave him a look that cut the words off before he could start. "Of course it is alright." She said. "You should not say things that make it sound like he's the one in charge." Not waiting another moment, she took Red's hand and pulled him from the room.

"W-Wait-!" Blue called quickly, trying to stand up but stumbling on his half-on boot and falling to the ground.

Green looked furious as the door clicked closed. "Who does she think she is? She can't just pull him around like that!"

Blue scowled, sitting hard on the floor and lifting his knee. "She's the Kings First Knight." He said, hitting the floor. "She can do anything she wants." Both boys scowled. But while Green glared at the door, Blue was looking at his hand. 'Why can't I keep him at my side…?'

…

"Mother!" Red exclaimed, leaping forward into his mother's arms once Ahlaya released him. "How are you this evening? When did you return home? I thought you were traveling with Vio."

The women laughed. "Your father had something urgent to take care of. You know how it is. Besides, I think that your brother can take care of himself on something like this." She ruffled his hair. "Lovely little Prince, you seem to be in a wonderful mood. Did something happen?"

Red almost purred. "I had a wonderful nap."

She smiled at him and a back door opened. His father strolled in looking a little tired. Physically he wasn't a very big man, but he was sturdy. A strong fighter. Red figured that he took after his mother. "Ah, Son." The King said. "Thank you Ahlaya." The women bowed, her eyes suddenly becoming very, very soft. The man took a seat on a chair.

Red went to him and hugged him, welcoming him home. "Ahlaya said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

He sighed. "Talk? Talk about what again? After that meeting?" Ahlaya was at his side in an instant with a glass of water. "Oh, thank you."

The Queen looked away with a smile that was just a little forced, but Red couldn't help smiling. Blue would be able to do that after a while. Know what he wanted before even he did. He wished it would work the other way as well.

The King sighed when he finished his drink, then he looked at his son. "Red. I know that you're…" He stopped, apparently not liking how he'd started. "It's been over a month since…" For a King, his father's biggest problem was speaking. He was horrible at speeches, and often had to have someone else write one for him and spend the night before repeating it for hours. "I know that you've never been interested in…" He sighed.

"Your father wants you to start looking for a bride."

Ahlaya however was good a being blunt and clear, knowing when her King was not going to get anywhere.

The room was very quiet for a moment, as Red processed that information. "A… A bride? Like…" he looked around at the three of them. His father and Ahlaya watching him, his mother folding a blanket she had no reason to fold. "Like a w-wife?"

His father nodded, seeming a little better now that they were on topic. "You're an adult now, so I think it's about time."

Red paled. "W-Wha-?" He almost started hyperventilating. The idea was horrifying. "Why! I-I mean-…Vio doesn't have a wife!"

His father looked unfazed. "Your brother has been courting women for years now. Now he's- He's out-"

His mother but in before Ahlaya could have the chance. "You know that your brother is out right now to meet that nice Princess in the kingdom over."

His father nodded. "If it goes well, it should strengthen our alliance with them." He crossed his arms. "But if it doesn't work out then fine. At least your brother is looking. You have never shown interest in girls. I waited a little because I could tell that you were developing a little later then the others, but I think now is a good time. You need to pursue a wife."

Red looked at him almost desperately. "But father, I couldn't possible do that. I'm in love." He froze.

"You are?" His father asked surprised, then sat up straight. "That's wonderful news!"

His mother embraced him. "Oh congratulations!"

"Who's the lucky gal?" the King asked heartily.

Red let out a little sound before looking down at his hands nervously, playing with them. "Oh well, it's just… well, I'm not sure if its going to go so well so…"

"Come on, give us a name boy." He grinned. "Is it one of the court girls? Or an older women perhaps?"

Red flushed while his mother giggled. Oh, look at that. The nail on his left pointer finger was longer then the one on his right. How interesting.

"Well now, don't tell me you've fallen for one of the servant girls?" The man continued in mock disappointment. That wasn't too uncommon. His mother had been of low class when his father fell in love with her.

Red swallowed. "No, its… nothing like that, but… I-it's… not a her…" He looked up to see the smile fall from his fathers face. "I'm… I'm in love with Blue. My First Knight."

The mans shoulders sagged, and he let out a long sigh. "Oh… I thought you were serious, Red."

The boy jumped, breaking contact with the Queen. "But I am serious Father. I love Blue. More then anything!"

The King waved his hand, dismissing the idea. "Of course you do. He's your First Knight. But that's all. You're just misinterpreting your feelings. You can't possibly be in love with him. He's a man."

"So?"

"So, you can't be in love with him."

Red's mother touched her son's head comfortingly. "Dear, you know the heart doesn't work that way. Besides, you're in love with your First Knight aren't you?"

The man flushed. It had been a very touchy subject in the beginning. Him being in love with two women. He was always worried it would become a problem again. "Well that-that's different."

"Why?"

"Ahlaya is a women!"

Red looked at the women he called Aunt, and she didn't seem to be paying attention. "But Father…" he whispered. "…Wouldn't you love her even if she was a man?"

Three sets of eyes widened at that. The King completely lost his composer when Ahlaya's dark eyes turned on him expectantly. "W-W-Well, I-I-I-I… of course! Just- there- I-" He held out his hands and took a deep breath. Then he shook his head. "Of course I would love her. But that doesn't mean anything. It would be against the law to do anything about it. Our love would be platonic."

The First Knight seemed disappointed, but when the King turned to see her reaction she was smiling and nodding along. Red winced at that. It would be so easy for Blue to hide his feelings in the future as well. Just to make sure he was happy.

"Now that that's out of the way. I want you too start looking for a girl-"

"I'm in love with Blue!"

"I wont hear any more about it."

Red felt his eyes water. "I don't want a wife! I only want Blue!" He turned and fled the room without leave. It hurt. He knew it was illegal, and he hadn't wanted to say anything but… knowing his father wouldn't even try to accept it-! Wouldn't even think about it-!

He burst through the doors to his room. Blue, who appeared to have been pacing jumped in alarm. "Red? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Blue…" the boy whimpered, the tears spilling over.

That was all Blue needed. He rushed over and pulled Red into his arms, closing the door. "Shhh, it's all right. I'm here. Tell me what happened." He carefully picked up the sobbing boy, and carried him to the bed. "What happened? Are you injured?" He put the boy down and checked him thoroughly for the cut or bruise he knew he would not find. He would have felt if any physical harm had come to him. That he could do from the very start.

Red shook his head. "I'm not hurt." He wiped his eyes with his hands, in an unsuccessful attempt to dry them. Blue reached over and grabbed the handkerchief on the side table for him.

"Then what's wrong?" Blue asked kneeling before him, and softly rubbed the cloth under his eyes. He couldn't do anything for the boy, if he didn't even know what had happened. "Was it something your father said? Ahlaya?" He swore he would kill her if she'd said something horrible to him!

Red nodded his head just slightly. "M-My father…" he whispered. "Wants me t-too get married."

Blue recoiled so fast he almost hurt himself. "What?" He asked tightly.

Red threw himself into his knight's strong protective arms. "He wants me to find a bride!" He sobbed. Blues arms wrapped around him as Red sank to his knees, and buried himself. "He wants me to get married to some girl! He wants me to fall in love with some women and settle down because I'm an adult now!" He shook. "I don't want to love some girl!" He gripped Blues shirt, looking up at him, trying to convey the love that he felt. "I… I only want to stay with you…"

Blue swallowed hard. His anger at the idea of the Prince marring some little slut conflicted terribly with the emotions that he was feeling for the boy in his arms. He pushed the boys head back down, stroking his hair. What was he thinking? The Prince was crying in fear, and he was entertaining horrible thoughts. "Red. Gods! Sometimes I don't know where your head goes." He tried to sound light and optimistic, which wasn't his strong point. "You only have to get married if you want too. And if you do, you wont lose me. I'm your First Knight. Your sword; your shield. I will always be here." A groan nearly escaped him when two small hands fisted in the back of his shirt. 'I feel… so good like this...!'

"Always?" Red asked. "You'll never leave me?"

"Never." Blue promised. "I would never leave you unless it was the only way to protect you."

Red looked up, wide-eyed, and terrified. "Please don't say that."

Blue winced. That hadn't been the right thing to say.

"I don't know what I would do if you got our bond severed."

Blue shuddered. Besides the complete and utter shame associated with having a bond cut, he couldn't imagine, in his worst nightmares, not being bound to the boy. He didn't know how he managed to survive before. He didn't know how anyone survived. In their history there had been a total of three knights who's bonds had been severed. Two had died instantly from the shock, or the pain, or from losing their everything, and the third had gone so completely insane that there had been nothing left.

He held the boy close trying to shake off that dreadful thought. Even if it happened, if he managed to keep more mind then a shrub, he would still stay at Red's side. To protect him. And if it was severed by death. Red's death. Then he would follow him immediately.

Red held on tightly. "Blue? Do you want me to get married?"

The First Knight sighed, and then chuckled. "I want whatever makes you happy My Prince." Red pulled back, but his eyes were teary and hurt. "I-I mean- No! I mean- Oh Gods! I'm sorry Red!" Why was he so fucking stupid? Why couldn't he say the right thing? The others could! Why was it only him making Red cry with those needlessly stupid comments!

Red rubbed his eyes, this time with his sleeve. "N-No. It's not you. Thank you, Blue. I know you want me to be happy. Thank you." That was it. That was all. Blue wanted him to be happy. Everything Blue did was to make him happy. Because that was what the bond made him want. Blue had never acted that way when they had been just friends. It was the bond that made it seem like he could return Red's feelings. He was so selfish to want Blue to himself. Wasn't it bad enough that Blue would never choose someone else over him now? A First Knight never married, except the few females that broke tradition and married to their prince. Wasn't it bad enough Blue would never be able to choose whom he wanted to love. And he wanted Blue to know that Red wanted him? Selfish. Horrible.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I let myself get carried away." He sniffled and stood up. Both of them feeling a little lost without the connection. "I'm over reacting aren't I?"

Blue smiled, standing up. "No. You're reacting normally." He shivered. 'I'm the one reacting wrong.'

Red sniffled again, but the tears stopped. He felt a little better, but also a lot worse. He would feel better if Blue would touch him again. "Sorry…"

Blue scratched his head; longing to grab the boy, comfort him more. But he couldn't. Red clearly didn't want that. "I know. Maybe some tea would cheer you up." He grinned. "I've been longing to try a bite of that cake since they brought it up."

"Oh?" Red said, looking over at the table. Then his eyes widened. "Oh! No! I'm sorry. It must be cold by now! I didn't realize how late it was!"

Blue laughed, taking his hand, and leading him to his seat. "I didn't know how long you would be so I had them bring a hot plate." He made the boy sit and carefully pored him some tea. "Although I don't know what to do about the cake. It actually looks too good to eat…"

Red laughed a little. "Blue don't be silly. You have to eat it. That's why I made it. To be eaten."

Blue cut two pieces, giving Red the bigger piece. Although he wanted to eat the entire thing himself simply because Red made it, he didn't want it nearly as much as he wanted to give Red everything and more.

The cake was delicious. Moist, and sweet. But not too sweet, slightly bitter from the cocoa that made his mouth shiver with delight. He wondered how good it would taste on Red's tongue and he almost choked on the piece in his mouth. Gods!

After tea Red followed Blue to his sword practice. He had no choice but to participate himself when Blue pulled him out and gently chased him around. They kept it light, and by the end both were feeling a lot better. Then came dinner, which they weren't allowed to eat at the table because they were both gross and sweaty.

"Feel better?" Red asked as Blue walked into his bathroom, all clean and dressed for bed. Red leaned over the edge of the tub and smiled at him. He knew his First Knight liked to be clean. Plus all Blue ever wore to bed was a pair of soft blue sweatpants. Red pulled down so that Blue wouldn't see his smile.

"Much." Blue answered with a grin, taking care not to look at him. Red had, as usual tried to convince him to share a bath. Blue had carefully excused himself, taking a quick bath next door, so that he could get back before Red needed him. "And you?"

Red purred. "Almost done." He wanted to ask Blue to help wash his back but he wouldn't. The smile came back full force. At least not until he got to wash Blue's back first.

Blue held out a towel when he was ready and helped him dry off. It wasn't unusual. Princes were used to being treated that way and when they were bound, it was expected of the knight to take up those kinds of things too. It wasn't unusual, but Blue couldn't help the way his stomach both fluttered, and clenched. He helped him get dressed as usual, blushing as he stepped into his undergarments. Then his pants. Red pulled on his shirt himself, but Blue buttoned it.

"Thank you." Red hugged him tightly, his hands splaying across Blues bare back for a moment. "I'm off to bed then. Good night."

Blue held him tight, knowing he wouldn't be able to touch him until the next day. "I turned down the sheets for you. Good night."

Red kissed his forehead, and almost skipped out of the room, leaving Blue quaking where he stood. Red's bedroom was right across the hall, and his was next door. He went to his room, and snuffed out the candle he'd left burning. His room was much smaller then Red's, but it was always clean. He'd had the maids thank him more once, saying they needed the extra time to deal with Red's room.

He crawled under the heavy covered, his mind filled with the images he'd seen minutes before. His beautiful princes body that begged to be ravished. He tossed, trying to think of anything else. It didn't help as his thoughts strayed back. With in seconds the room seemed sweltering. He was tried to control his panting as his hand slipped beneath the band of his pants to fondle the hardness growing there. It wasn't the first time he'd done that. Sinfully playing with himself, as his prince did the most delicious things in his mind. Teasing him, begging for him.

He tugged at the stiff flesh desperately, finding his teeth grinding to keep from groaning out the name he daren't speak in that situation. He didn't think he'd survive if Red learned about his dirty desire. The way he craved him. He grunted at he pumped his shaft harder, the skin becoming wet and slick. Red lay before him, one finger sliding out of that sacred place. 'Gods Red. Please… I want to-to cum inside-!' He imagined moving forward, aligning himself… he was so close.

However instead of reaching that desired climax, his very soul froze over. He felt like an ice rod had pierced him from behind. His body sparked with pure fear and adrenalin.

"Red-!"

Red was lying in bed, finishing up his nightly chapter by candle light, when the door flew open and there stood Blue, looking like he'd seen a ghost. "B-Blue?" He sat up. "What's wrong?"

Blue ran to him first, checking over. He had his sword in sheath in one hand. "Are you ok?"

Red nodded, trying to stand up, but Blue wouldn't let him. "I'm fine. What's going on?"

Blue looked around, drawing his sword. "I don't know. Something's wrong." He drew his sword, and walked around the room, checking every space and behind every curtain. "I felt danger."

Red smiled, resting his elbows on his knees, and setting his head on his hands. "Mmm, you can feel when I'm in danger now?" He was completely unconcerned that he could have been the victim of a possible assassination attempt. After all, Blue was there to protect him.

By the time Blue was finished checking the room, the feeling had all but disappeared. "What ever it was, it's gone now…" He clenched his fist, putting his sword away. Who would want to harm Red? Who would want to hurt his Red?

"You probably scared it off Blue." Red praised, still smiling at his savior. "I'd be too afraid to go after anyone, with you standing there protecting them."

Blue nodded, hoping that was the case. Either way, once he was finished he was going to the captain of the guard and telling him to up the watch. He looked back at the prince, and the world became blurry for a moment. No. He couldn't risk leave him after that. He would have to sleep on the floor. Or Red would insist on them sharing the bed.

"I'll stay in here tonight." He said plainly.

Red let his legs hang off the edge of the bed. Blue immediately took the kneeling position he had been in earlier. "A sleep over?" He teased. "We'll have to have a pillow fight."

Blue chuckled, but he felt strange. Why was his vision blurring? Red's words started to echo a little. He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea right now."

Red laughed as well and it rang in his head pleasantly. When he stopped, his eyes softened, and an even more playful smile came to his perfect lips. "Then you'll have to make love to me." He whispered, the words immediately coursing through Blue's body and frying his brain.

"What?" he gasped, his mouth going dry.

Red watched the smile fall from his knight's face, and frowned a little. Why did he react that way? "I-I said 'thank you for coming in here'. I don't know what I would do without you."

The young man swallowed, looking down, the wrong words and more echoing in his head. "Why would you say that?" He asked.

Red reached down, and made him lift his face. He looked nervous, and uncertain, a blush covering his cheeks. It was so cute, but a strange reaction for a simple 'thank you'. "Because I mean it. You're a wonderful First Knight."

Blue stood up, laying his sword at the foot of the bed, before cupping his cheek. "Do you mean that?"

Red flushed, feeling a little shy beneath his intense stare. Why did Blue sound so serious all of a sudden? Why was he so close? Something was different. With his voice, with his body posture. He was so much closer then normal, leaning over him just slightly. His breathe coming out hot. "O-Of course Blue… you're perfect."

He gasped when Blue closed the distance between them, lips meeting lips in the softest, sweetest gentlest kiss. Their first kiss. Red's breath caught in his throat. Anything he could have thought to say drowned in the sea of white that flooded Red's mind. Blue cradled his head, moving so slowly, so tenderly working his mouth over, like he feared anything more would hurt him. Red moaned without a thought, his eyes fluttering closed as he was swept away. He couldn't have helped it if he'd tried. His heart throbbed with happiness.

Blue pulled back after a moment, their lips sticking together ever so slightly. "Was that any good?" He asked.

Red shuddered, looking at him with longing. "Blue…" He whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Blue flushed, pulling him closer. "I guess that wasn't the right kind, right?" Red didn't have the chance to respond as Blue's mouth descended on his in a much deeper kiss. Red jumped when something moist slid along the line of his lips. His hands obeyed Blue's as the elder encouraged them to hold on to him. Red gripped his shoulders for support, his body literally quaking with nerves as he shyly opened his mouth. The hot organ dove in so eagerly Red jumped and broke the kiss.

"Sorry." Blue whispered instantly, taking in his flushed face. "To fast? Should I stop?"

Red swallowed. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure Blue could hear it. It wasn't that he disliked Blue's sudden advance, but… here he was, so ready to break the law. To involve him in something against the law. Blue never did anything to put him in trouble, or danger. It wasn't like him. "Why are you doing this Blue? Are you…are you in love with me?" He blushed.

Blue let out a hot pant. "You're so cute." He took his mouth again, forcing his tongue in this time. Exploring the dark cavern with vigor. Red whimpered as he was lowered onto his back. He shook under the eager attack. Was Blue going to take him? A firm body aligned itself with his, and something hard pressed into his hip. His insides quivered and twisted with pleasure as his own flesh sprang to life.

Blue growled slightly, and Red pushed him back. "Please Blue." He begged. "Just one question. Please I-" Red stopped, a chill running down his spine. "Your eyes…"

Blue took his hand and brought it too his mouth, kissing the palm. "I didn't expect you to be so eager." He said strangely. Red jumped when Blue kissed his palm again, this time lapping at the center with his tongue.

"Ngh!" It felt good. His head jerked to the side as tingles ran down his arm. He was turned on by just Blue kissing his hand. He didn't even know his hand could feel good. The tongue darted between his fingers and he jerked his hand away before he had no choice but to moan. He pulled it to his chest, and turned on his side shaking.

Blue moved a little so that he was on the bed more. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Red looked at him. "Just wait a moment." He turned to him. Blue's eyes were gray. Not the deep blue they usually were. Like they were covered in mist or something. He looked focused, but he was acting strange. "I think something is wrong with you…"

Blue kissed his neck. "If you're sure…" He tugged at a red sleeve, exposing a little more skin. "I'll make you feel good. I promise." Red let out a loud gasp when Blues mouth latched onto the juncture or his shoulder and neck.

"Blue wai-Ohhhh~!" His words turned into a moan when the other sucked. It sent small but powerful sparks of pleasure through his body. He could feel Blues tongue work at the skin, then teeth gently biting down. By the time he was done Red was quaking.

Blue looked a little embarrassed. "I should have put that in a less noticeable spot. Sorry."

Red swallowed. "You have to stop Blue."

Blue nodded. "I can take care of that." He said, undoing the first two buttons on Reds top.

'He's not hearing me.' Red realized, pushing his hands away, and sat up. Blue let him, but didn't let him go. "Blue I… I think you're under a spell. You need to snap out of it. You don't want to do this."

The older boy chuckled slightly. "It's ok Red. Let me take care of it."

"No! That's not what I said." He took one of Blues hands. "Please. You have to hear me."

Blue touched his face softly, like he was touching something forbidden. "You're so beautiful."

Red winced. "No… Don't tell me that." He turned away. "Not when I'm trying to resist you…"

"I don't want to hurt you." Blue said.

Red looked back with a flush. What he just hear? "N-No. No Blue. You can't. You don't want this. You're being tricked. Something is wrong. You have to resist this!"

What ever Blue heard was amusing, because he grinned. "Alright." He kissed him, pushing him back when Red resisted and in the next moment Blue had ripped open the rest of the buttons. "Anything you want."

Strong, callous hands ran up his chest. Red arched instantly gasping as his skin caught fire. His lower lip quivered as he gasped out 'stop's and 'no's but made no real effort to escape. For all that Blue was clearly the dominant party, Red felt like he was the one taking advantage. Blue wasn't in his right mind, and he was just letting him do something he shouldn't.

"Can you call my name more?" Blue encouraged, playing with the buds on his chest.

"Stop it…!" Red pleaded, thrashing a bit. "I can't take it..."

Blue leaned in close, whispering Red's name like a treasure. Red squirmed as he swelled more, rubbing his thighs together to relieve the pressure.

"Blue…" He gasped.

"That's it." Blue whispered pleased. Red grabbed the damaged shirt when Blue's hands pulled it off, but Blue no longer seemed quite as concerned. "It's ok, I promise. But I need to see you. I've seen you before." The shirt flew to the floor.

"Stop." Red whimpered. Tears coming to his eyes and spilling over. Would Blue regret it? He wasn't making the choice. He was just listening to what he thought Red wanted. "No."

His legs were pulled apart and Blue knelt between them, kissing him hungrily. Red begged louder for Blue to let him go, and Blue kept responding in a way that didn't really work. Then he pressed their hips together.

Red didn't waste a moment before moaning at the craved-for contact. Blue shoved against him teasingly. Red jumped, his hands fisting in the sheets. "Blue…" He breathed.

Blue began humping him gently. Grinding him down into the matrices. His eyes closed in bliss, while Red was reduced to some kind of moaning whore.

"Tell me if I get to rough." Blue told him, dropping to his elbows and going faster. Red wondered if it would really do any good, when every time he said stop Blue picked up speed. Before long he was rocking Red and the bed into the wall, with loud thumps. It was too much for Red. He was too inexperienced, having only touched himself a few times after a hot dream. In no time he was gripping Blue, begging for release. And he got it, screaming Blues name to the ceiling, ridding out the waves pressed against Blues own covered penis. He felt the body atop him shudder and groan.

He fell back into the soft pillows panting like never before. Nothing he'd done had ever felt that good. No wonder people were so fond of sex. His eyes opened slowly and found Blue staring at him. He pulled back as much as his tired body would allow, and pulled the sheet to his chest. Was Blue back to normal? Was he horrified to find them like that?

But his eyes were still gray, and an eager smile came to his face. "I felt you cum." He whispered.

Red almost died right there from embarrassment. He'd been so quick! And if Blue knew why when that was all over… He covered his face.

"No, no. Don't do that." Blue laughed, sounding like a child with a brand new toy. "It made me feel good too. I lost it." He would have felt embarrassed too, if he hadn't been so giddy! He'd cum with Red. He'd made Red feel so good, that when Red came he had been brought to his own climax. "I'm so glad…"

Red looked at him, and then closed his eyes. He was tired. And he couldn't resist the Blue that acted like that. He felt his pants slide down, but he kept his eyes tight, panting through his nose. The tongue on his stomach earned a startled gasp and he felt his nether reigns stir again.

Blue groaned. "Mmm, tastes so good." He chuckled at Reds clear embarrassment. "Next time you make a cake, you should use this."

Red flushed. "Blue! That sounds gro-niaaa!"

Blue immediately withdrew the slick finger that he'd forced past Red's tight ring of muscles. "I'm sorry!" He'd wanted to do it, while Red was distracted, but he hadn't thought it would hurt that bad.

Red gasped for air, and looked at him. "T-That hurt. You scared me." He blushed. Blue wanted to go that far. Go all the way. His gaze was shy. He wanted to go there too. But not like that. "Don't do it, please?"

Blue averted his gaze. "But it hurts…"

Red sank back. Blue couldn't hear him. Was it so wrong to give in?

He felt a finger enter him again, slower, and tensed. "You have to relax…" Another entered as well, before Blue yanked them back again. "I can't! It hurts you too much!"

He moved off him like he was going to leave and Red grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Blue stopped, and shook his head. "I wont hurt you!"

Red flushed. His First Knight was so perfect… "Blue, it's ok. You aren't yourself right now."

Blue closed his eyes. "We'll just keep doing it like this." He said, pulling him into his arms. "Or…" He flushed embarrassed. "Or… you-" he coughed. "-You could top."

Red pulled back and shook his head. He didn't want to be the dominate party their first time, regardless of the conditions. Blue was always looking after him. Blue was the one guiding him. Blue was the stronger one. He belonged to Blue, and he wanted the other to know it.

"Can we stop here?" Red begged, touching his face.

"I don't want to hurt you. Lets just go back to foreplay." Blue went down to lap at his chest, and Red shook.

"No. Stop. I don't want this."

Blue laid him back do. "Red… Alright…" The smaller boy froze. "I'll do it. I'll try not to hurt you ok. Hold on to me. When it hurts."

Red did just that, when a finger penetrated him. He grabbed Blue and held on, burying his face in his neck, muffling the sounds he was sure to make. They couldn't be caught like that. Cries of pleasure would be ignored, but screams of pain would draw attention.

"Mmh!" He pressed closer when the finger slid to the knuckle.

Blue bit his lip amazed at the tightness, but regretting the pain he could feel Red experiencing. "You can bite if you want." He encouraged. Red bit down on his shoulder, not wanting to hurt him, but needed to quiet himself better. Tears rolled down. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry. It'll get better. I promise."

Blue took plenty of time to prepare him. One finger first, until he started moaning, then a second, and a third, and forth.

"Stop… It hurts…" Red moaned in bliss, pushing back against the penetration. "No…more…!" He couldn't fight him off. He couldn't reason with him. Blue would feel guilty and upset in the morning, but he could talk with him. It would be fine. He could give in, just a little.

The fingers left, and he whimpered at the loss. "I think it should be ok now." Blue muttered, pulling lose the drawstring at his waist. Red pushed up onto his elbows. He'd never had the opportunity to see that part of Blue. He blushed darkly when Blue pulled himself out, groaning at either his own touch or the air.

Red swallowed nervously.

Blue caught his averted gaze and lifted his chin. "What's wrong? Cold feet? I can stop."

"You're… so big…" He whispered.

It was Blue's turn to blush, then grin proudly. "Well, I'm older then you." He was also larger than anyone else his age that he knew of. His grin faltered as he realized that it would only make things harder for Red. Oh, but better once he was used to it.

"I'm going to put it in now ok?"

Red moved to get away, but Blue grabbed him. "Do you want to stop?"

"We shouldn't Blue."

He nodded. "I will." Red didn't fight him as Blue embraced him and slowly slid inside.

They both groaned. Both in pleasure and agony. Blue held him tight, not moving until Red was ready. Then he slid out, and ever so tenderly back in. It hurt at first. Red held on tightly, wincing at each gentle thrust. Blue's warm body held him so tight, panting, and barely able to hold itself back. When the pain began to ebb, Blue began to move faster.

"Ah!" Red cried grabbing hold of him. It felt better. No. It felt good! Blue's thick shaft moving in and out, rubbing against his inner walls with vigor. He wasn't expecting that kind of friction to fill him with such longing. Such powerful pleasure~! "More!" He gasped.

Blue obeyed him, lifting Red's hips so he could reach deeper. Red threw away all pretences, and wrapped his legs around the stronger boys waist, pulling him tight. Blue gathered him up in his arms, becoming rougher at Red's urging. He kissed the boy with a burning passion, pounding him into the bed. When something sparked inside the smaller boys body, he grabbed his knights back, his short finger nails digging in as he reached for something to hold. Blue grunted, knowing that he was glad he'd brought Red to the point without really thinking it. He was lost. They were both lost in each other.

Red came, fireworks going off behind his eyes. He cried with each spurt as he ejaculated over both of their stomachs. Blue groaned his name, and speared inside, filling him with streams of hot thick semen. Red collapsed, the after glow immediately taking hold of him so strong, he didn't think it would let go. At least until Blue lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder.

"Blue…?"

Blue swallowed. "Can I do it a little more Red? Please?" He moved his hips, and Red jolted. He was still hard!

Red gulped; pretty sure his body couldn't take another round so quickly. But… Blue was pleading with him. Blue needed him. "Not again." He whispered, wondering what Blue would hear. "No more. I'm too tired."

The boy sighed relieved. "Thank you."

Red covered his mouth as Blue began thrusting inside. It got hot fast. Red found himself on his side, his leg hooked over the strong shoulder he'd bitten into earlier. His body was reacting but all he could think was Blue. Blue was inside him. Blue needed more from him. Blue making love to him.

They both lasted longer that time. Or maybe it was that Blue could have lasted longer, if Red's orgasm hadn't forced him over the edge. Red wondered briefly if that was why Blue had wanted more so fast. Because he hadn't been completely ready. It didn't matter when Blue pulled him up onto his lap, his twitching cock sinking even deeper then before. Red had been on the verge of passing out, when that hardness found its place, grinding right into his prostate. Each breath he took made it rub against that, and he tried to make it stop by panting. Those pants turned to desperate moans as that only made it twitch faster and he began moving his hips.

Blue helped him, lifting his hips until Red was bouncing on his shaft. Red spread his legs a little wider, amazed Blue could reach so deep. So good. His shafts licked Blue's abs in a way that made him feel crazy. He slammed his body down around the wonderful cock that filled him. When Red could finally open his eyes, he found Blue watching him with so much hunger, so much need. Red's body quaked violently as he came a fourth time. Blues mouth found his again when they reached heaven together.

That was all Red could stand. Whispering that he couldn't take anymore, the bedroom went black and he passed out.

…

Red sighed as he started to wake up. He was warm and comfortable. The kind of warm and comfortable that came from being held in a certain someone's arms all night long. He didn't have to open his eyes to know Blue was with him. But he did, as the night before came back to him. 'Oh! Blue he-!' Red paled, but kept his head down against Blue's chest to not wake him. 'No. He wasn't in control. He didn't make the choice. I wonder what he will remember when he wakes up…'

A large part of him wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep, especially when he shifted his hips, and a little jolt of pain caught him. "Ow…"

Blue made a soft groan, but only pulled him closer not waking up yet. Red smiled. Blue was always the first one up. He moved again, and Blue made an unsettled sound.

'I want to go back to sleep, but we had better talk about this…' He pushed himself up, his skin prickling at the cold, his skin pink from where his body had been flushed against Blues. "Blue…" He whispered, calling his knight softly. Blue didn't wake, so he leaned over him. "Blue… wake up."

Blue shifted, and his blue eyes flickered open. He gasped, when the first thing he saw was his little prince, leaning over him so beautifully. "Red…" He muttered, lifting one hand like he was going to touch his cheek. "What's going…?"

"Blue listen to me." Red said quickly, incase the boy remembered everything. "That wasn't you're fault ok? It wasn't you, and you aren't going to get in trouble. Last night; I don't blame you."

Blue's hand froze halfway to its destination. "Last n-" His eyes widened in horror. "Oh God!" He screamed, lunging away from him; pain, fear and shame flashing across his face violently. He hit the floor wearing only the sweats from the night before, staring up at Red with complete dismayed. "No…"

Red reached for him concerned. "No Blue, list-ah!" He recoiled as a sharp pain shot up his spine. "Ow…" He whimpered.

Blues face twisted with anguish. He threw off the covers that had tangled his legs when he'd fallen and flew out of the room. The doors slamming behind them.

"Blue! Wait!"

….

Green let out a yawn as he finished unlacing his shirt. 'I think I'll take a bit of a nap…' He thought to himself, kicking off his boots and throwing himself on the bed. 'To much training this morning.' He stretched out. 'I haven't seen Blue or the prince all day. Luxuries of the powerful I guess. Sleeping till noon." He rolled onto his side, determined to get so sleep.

He didn't get the chance before someone began pounding on his door, and scared him out of his skin. "Shit!" He screamed, jumping up. "What! What!" The banging didn't stop until he opened the door, and he opened it carefully so that, whoever was there, didn't hit him. "What do you want? Blue?"

Blue stood at his doorway, trembling, dressed like he'd just gotten out of bed. Green would have smirked, and made a snark comment if it didn't look like he'd just seen a ghost. Green felt his blood go cold. Did something happen to Red? Wouldn't he have felt it? "I-I snapped Green." Blue said, his voice shaking and thick with emotion. "I…I hurt him…"

Green sighed with relief, almost rolling his eyes. It wasn't Red. He knew Blue wouldn't lay a hard hand on the boy for anything. "One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack. Who's the poor sucker you clobbered then? Tell me it wasn't another knight."

Blue looked like he was going to cry. "It was Red. Green I-I raped the prince."

Green looked at him.

*WHAM*

Blue went down as Green's fist collided with his face. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The young First Knight touched his cheek, but didn't do anything in retaliation. He just nodded slowly. "I know…"

Green felt the anger swirl inside him painfully. He wanted to lash out. Both because of his bond, and his own feelings for the boy. In that moment he was seriously tempted to beat his brother within an inch of his life.

But with Blue sitting on the floor before him looking so miserable, something felt wrong. It didn't make sense. Blue shouldn't even be able to do something like that! A door opened down the hall and a head poked out. One of the servant girls. "Knight Green? Is something amiss? Oh!" She looked at Blue startled. "First Knight Blue!"

Blue didn't make eye contact. Green scowled. Oh, there was going to be trouble now. He'd punched a First Knight. Blue raped the prince. They were both going to end up in the gallows.

"It's no problem." Green said. "First Knight Blue and I were just discussing something." He grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled Blue into his room. He slammed the door and leaned against it, trying to rein in his anger. One of the perks of being a first Knights brother was that he'd gotten his own room. He'd never expected it to be of any real use. But he was never more thankful for the privacy.

He turned around and glared. "What the hell do you mean? Why didn't Red call out?" As a knight, when Red was in danger he and every other knight bound to him, would know about it. As long as Red wanted them to know. Green scowled as he answered his own question. "He didn't want you to get in trouble."

"He forgave me." Blue responded miserably. "Before I even remembered what happened. 'I don't blame you' He said. 'It wasn't you're fault'…" Blue dropped to the ground, burying his face in his hands.

Green scowled. Red was going to keep it quite. Why? Because he loved Blue. He was too forgiving. "What happened? What exactly did you do too him?" He asked, not sure whether he wanted to know the detail, and deep down praying the Blue misunderstood the term 'rape'.

"I… I don't completely remember…" Blue admitted. "There are… blank spots…"

Green approached him. "Were you drunk?"

"NO!" Blue yelled, then faltered. "I… I didn't… drink anything, but it was like I was drunk…" He shook his head. "Everything is fuzzy, but at the same time clear…He was in danger, so I want into his room… but it disappeared, and I thought he asked me to…to make love to him."

Greens eyes widened. "He did?"

"No." Blue groaned. "That's what I thought he said. That's what I thought he meant, but he wasn't really saying that… he was thanking me. That's all. And I… I just forgot that I wasn't supposed to touch him. That I swore I would never touch him." He looked up. "I swore I wouldn't touch him Green! How could I do that!"

"Focus!" Green said. How was he supposed to deal with Blue breaking down, when he was on the verge of it himself? "What exactly did he say?"

"Thank you. That's it. And something about 'not knowing what he would do with out me'. But I heard something else. He told me that I was a good First Knight, and I thought he was saying that he was in love with me, that I should make him happy that way."

Green looked him over. The bite on his shoulder, the marks on his back that suggested nails. There were a few bruises too, on his arms, which resembled hands. They didn't look like someone had tried to fend him off. But perhaps Red hadn't wanted to hurt him. Or Blue hadn't given him the opportunity.

"I forced him down and ripped his shirt, and he was begging me to stop. He said 'No' and I heard 'Yes'. I thought he wanted it…"

Green began putting on his boots, needed something to do too keep from going nuts. "And how… how badly did you… rape him…?"

Blue flushed even more, moaning in despair. "Does it matter? I'm horrible…"

"Blue! Tell me." Blue whispered something. "Louder."

He cleared his throat. "I… three times. I f…forced him three times. The third time I… I made him ride me."

Green punched him again.

"God damn it Blue! I knew that you were in love with him, but that you would actually go this far! Damn it! What the hell are you going to do?"

Blue looked at him. "Well I… I was hoping that you would kill me here and that would be the end of it."

Green put on his belt. "Trust me, you ass, I'd love to. But that-…" He stopped and looked at his brother as those words sank in. "Are you serious?"

"Dead."

The room was very quite for a moment. Blue wanted to die? Oh course he wanted to die. After doing something like that to the person that meant the world to him. Green sighed. "I can't kill you Blue. Calm down a second. We can get through this."

Blue shook his head. "I can't Green. Red wont tell on me, but I wont allow myself to hurt him again. If I tell the King, they will kill me but only after they sever the bond." A violent shudder ran down his body. "I know it's selfish but I… I want to die before that. If you wont do it, someone else will. I can't kill myself, you know it."

Green couldn't move. He hated what Blue had done, but he didn't hate Blue. He couldn't hate his own brother, who'd never done anything like that. "Blue wait…" But he couldn't seem to think of anything else to say.

Blue waited, but when it was clear he wasn't going to get his way, he stood up and went for the door.

"I said wait!" Green exclaimed, throwing himself in the taller mans path. "Don't be an idiot! No one here is going to comply with your death wish. They will all drag you in front of the king, and you already said what will happen then! Besides, Red will be sad if you die!"

Blue looked at him like he was nuts. "I RAPED him."

"That doesn't mean that you- that you have to die!"

Blue grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the door. "I defiled him." He snarled. "I hurt him in the worst possible way. And I enjoyed it. You think I deserve to live?" Green shivered. Blue looked like he was going to kill him! "If I was in you're position I wouldn't hesitate to run me through. He trusted me. Whole-heartedly. And I destroyed that. There's no saying I won't do it again." The anger on his face drained and his fist lowered. "I want to do it again. I want- but I want him to want me too. After what I did! I'm disgusting…" He let go, and sat on the bed. "He should hate me... Promise me you'll watch over him Green."

"You're going to watch over him."

"I can't!"

Green grimaced. Red had forgiven him which meant that he didn't have to die, but if Blue wouldn't allow himself to live… "I've already made that promise." He said. "But I'll make it again if you promise me something."

Blue looked at him.

"No one in the castle will kill you. You'll have to get out of here to die the way you want. You're the last family I have. Let me come with you. I want to be with you in the end, then I'll come back and serve by Reds side faithfully."

Blue chuckled. But it was dry, for show, not pleasure. "Fine… If that's all." He winced and looked up. "Red…"

"Is something wrong with him?"

Blue glared. "He's hurt! He was just raped! He's been calling me from bed, but he must have just gotten up because I can feel his pain."

Green shook his head. "There isn't anything you can do, if you're leaving Blue. If you're going to help him, or say goodbye, then don't bother planning to leave. That will only make things harder on Red."

Blue nodded. "I know…"

Green tossed him a white shirt. "You can't run around like that. Go to the garden, and wait for me by the servant's gate. I'm going to get your boots. I'll tell Red what happened when I return."

Blue didn't answer as Green left the room.

…

Red cringed as he stepped into the hallway. He had hoped that Blue would return quickly, especially after what happened, and take care of him. But apparently he was going to be stubborn and needlessly blame himself. He used the wall a little for support. It hurt pretty bad, but maybe not as bad as he feared it would.

"Prince Red?" Came a voice behind him.

Red stopped and turned around, straightening up so that whoever it was wouldn't think anything was amiss. "Hello." He greeted as a man walked up. He recognized him as the knight that Blue often had problems with.

The man bowed. "Knight Shan`ji." He reminded almost teasingly. "What are you doing wandering around like this?"

Red sighed mentally. He didn't really have time to deal with casual conversation. "I have some very important thing to take care of. And I should be going."

The man took his hand and kissed it. "I know that. I came up here to see if you needed any help My Prince."

Red shivered uncomfortably. It was considered very rude to call someone of the royal family 'my' unless that persons First Knight, or a family member. 'Our' and 'your' was fine, but not 'my'. Red forced a smile. "I… I don't need any assistance. Why would you think I would?"

"Because I heard the rumors."

Red pulled his hand away. "What rumors?"

"That disgrace of a First Knight did something unimaginable." The man made an effort to look him over, in case Red hadn't understood what he'd meant. "Shameful. It's all over the castle. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

Red flushed. Everyone knew? 'Oh Blue, what did you do?' He shook his head. "That isn't possible! Blue has- Blue has never been anything but sweet to me! Perfect! He's never done anything shameful!"

The mans expression dropped. Then he scowled. "Perfect? How can you say that! He's a child! A disgrace! He doesn't deserve to be a First Knight! Now he forces you and you lie about it!"

Red fumed. How could he speak about Blue that way! And to him no less! "It was whoever started that rumor that was wrong." He said through gritted teeth. "Blue never touched me."

"You lie." The man insisted. "I know what he did to you."

Red shook his head. "You don't know any-" He stopped. The man sounded way to sure of himself. Red hadn't told anyone, and there was no way Blue was running around bragging about what he done. Blue wouldn't even speak about it except with someone he trusted. There was only one way Shan`ji could know. "…It was you." His eyes widened with alarm, as the man looked surprised. "It was you! You did that to him!"

The man swore and grabbed his arm when he tried to flee. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't know. If you say that it isn't true then it isn't true."

Red hit at him, sending out a mental distress call. Any knight that was in the area would respond, and Blue would from where ever he was. He was in danger. "Let go! Scum! Bastard!" He pounded at the arm holding him, and pulled away with all his might. He didn't seem to be enough to stop the older knight.

"Just listen to me. There's no need to-"

"Prince Red!" Red looked behind to see Green running down the hall. "Let go of him!" He drew his sword and lunged.

Shan`ji released him, instead of losing his arm. Red dropped to the floor with a wince. Green stood in between them, sword at the ready. He wasn't sure if he could take the more experienced man. He wasn't as strong as his brother, and he didn't gain any super boost, like Blue did when Red was in danger. But he was the fastest knight in the castle, and he knew he could hold the man off in that hallway until back up arrived.

"Prince, are you alright?"

Red nodded. "I'm ok Green. Don't let him leave. I want him arrested."

"As you wish." Green said, waiting for the other to move first.

Once he realized that he was screwed, Shan'ji turned tail and ran. Green didn't let him get far, heading him off and forcing him to draw when he swung his sword. "I did it for your own good!" He yelled back to Red. "So that you would see!"

Green scowled, berating him with attacks. "Leave him alone! You're fighting me!"

The knight slashed and Green barely managed to dodge. "You're not worth my attention. You cant even match you're brothers pathetic skill."

Green let himself get knocked back. "No, neither can you!" He grinned when Shan'ji looked angry. "But I am more clever." He grabbed the vase that he'd ended up next to and chucked it, hoping his right-handed pitch would be ok. The pot flew right at his head, and when he covered his head instead of dodging, Green darted forward and plowed the hilt of his sword into the mans stomach.

Shan`ji stumbled back, and dropped to a knee, but he wasn't out just yet. "I'm going to teach you a lesson boy…"

"How to get your ass kicked?" Green suggested, dancing back. "Because, you're doing a good job of it."

The man lunged with his own onslaught of strikes. Green parried them all, but just barely. Each one sent ripples up his arm. 'Well, he was in the running to be Red's First Knight.' Green thought.

However before he became too worried, four more of Red's knights came running up. Three on Red's side, and two on the other. "Your Highness!"

Red stood up, making sure to stay behind Green, who had put himself between them. "I want you to detain him! Bring him to the dungeon and put him in a cell. Shan`ji, you're under arrest for high treason against a prince, and use of dark magic to bewitch my First Knight!"

The knights surrounded the man while Green attended to Red. "You will regret this! That boy is no good for you!" He didn't get to say anymore when one of the knights hit him in the head, knocking him out. The other three glared, and grumbled that they wanted to do that.

"Are you ok?" Green asked, taking Red's arm and letting him lean on him, knowing he was hurting. "What did you mean by that…? Bewitching?"

Red looked up. "Green? Have you seen Blue? He thinks that he's done something horrible, but it wasn't his fault. He was under a spell."

Green nodded. That makes so much sense. "You majesty. He came to me to kill him."

The small boy went so pale, and Green had to catch him when his knees gave out. "What…? No…" He started breathing hard. "I didn't know he was that- Green, he can't! You have to take me too him!"

"I know where he is. Don't worry." He whispered, thanking whatever god there was that he had met up with Red before leaving again.

….

Blue paced in the garden somewhere between the gate and the kitchen door. He could see the bench that he had sat Red on when he promised to be his First Knight. He could see the tree that Red had gotten stuck in, and they'd had to wait until Ahlaya found them, because he begged Blue not to leave him. He could see the bushes that he used to hide in, and make faces from to cheer Red up during a couple of lessons. He'd gotten caught and scolded every time, but that didn't stop him.

Everything there reminded him of Red. And everything thought of Red brought him back to where he was. He swallowed hard. 'I never wanted to hurt him. I want to protect him. I love him.' He winced. 'The best way to protect him now is too leave him. I'm… I'm never going to see him again…'

Red was still calling him from inside. It was killing him not to respond. He had, when he sensed that Red had really been in trouble. He bolted up two flights of stairs, fearing he wouldn't make it in time, before the panic ebbed and he reminded himself that he couldn't go the boy's side. Then he returned to the garden.

'I can't believe that I would be so cruel…' Blue thought, slowing down. '…I treasure him, and I lost control of myself…' He didn't remember a thing he had said. He didn't remember what he thought. He remembered what he'd seen, heard, what he felt. That one flickering candle. Those two over lapping voices, once begging to be released, one asking to be taken. That soft body beneath him. Plunging into that tight heat-

'God damn me!' Blue screamed in his head, not daring to make a sound. 'What the hell am I thinking! Gods! Where are you Green! I can't do this much longer!'

"Blue!" Came Green's voice far closer then it should have been. He was too distracted to notice anything.

He turned around to yell at him for being slow and froze, when he saw Red running up to him. His heart clenched at the sight of the boy he thought he would never see again. They were both far too close and Blue tensed to flee, but Red ordered him not to move. His muscles locked for a moment out of habit, but that moment was all Red needed to cross the remaining distance and tackle him to the ground.

They both tumbled to the ground, because Blue's stance hadn't been strong enough to stop it. Blue sat up quickly, looking at the boy in his lap, his instinctual desire to verify Reds safety wiping his mind of anything else. "Red! Are you ok?" Red was clutching his shirt with both hands hiding his face, as he dealt with the pain that tackle had caused him. "Why are you running? You're injured! You should be in b-!" His words brought him back and he started to push Red off. "L-Let go Red. I-"

The little Princes head snapped up and Blue flicked at the sudden look of anger he received. "Excuse me." He said. "Excuse me! I don't think you are in any position to be telling me what to do!" He lifted one hand and pointed, although because of their closeness it was almost a poke. "Yes! I should be in bed! Yes, I am injured. And No! No, I am not 'O.K.'!"

Blue's mouth dropped open. He attempted to move it, but it didn't seem to want to work.

Red didn't pay him any mind, continuing on with his speech. "This was not what you were supposed to do, Blue! You were supposed to wake up, and listen to my explanation. Then you were supposed to get me something sweet and sugary for breakfast, which I am not supposed to have first thing in the morning, to make it up to me, even though you didn't have too. Then you were supposed to insist on my staying in bed all day, while you carried me to where ever I needed to go. But no! Instead, I was made to go running around the castle, because my ridiculous First Knight had to go get the wrong idea in his head, and run off!" He leaned back and crossed his arms, still sitting on his lap, and not planning to move until Blue understood what was going on, and apologized for the inconvenience. "Now, tell me what the hell you were thinking!"

Green made some sort of sound, completely blown away. That wasn't exactly the 'forgiveness speech' he'd been expecting. But his brother could be thick skulled. It seemed Red knew how to handle him.

Confusion flickered in Blue's eyes, then self-loathing again. "But I… I raped you! How can you forgive me? I forced you to-!"

Red covered his mouth. "None of that. Listen to yourself Blue. You forced me? You forced me? You've never forced me to do anything. Green already told me that you don't remember last night properly." He leaned in closer and watched his First Knight get nervous. "You were so gentle Blue. You asked my permission, and you were soft. And you stopped when you hurt me. If you hadn't thought that I was begging you to continue, you wouldn't have. You barely hurt me last night, and you more then made it up, by how good you made me feel…"

Blue broke eye contact, his ears turning pink as dirty thoughts ran through his mind again. He didn't remember that. Being gentle. Red's story sounded different. He sounded… happy. Green looked away, positive he was intruding this time.

"You were under a spell." Red told him. "A dark spell, Blue. You can't blame yourself for following my orders. You're supposed to do that. You didn't do anything wrong last night. I am annoyed with your reaction this morning, but relax." He made Blue look at him. "You can feel it can't you? I don't hate you. I'm not disgusted. I'm happy Blue. And a little annoyed." He teased.

Blue barely looked convinced, but he finial touched Red's cheek. "Red… I never wanted to do that to you…"

Red closed his eyes tightly, dropping his head to Blues chest and holding him. Of course not. "I know, Blue. You don't have to tell me." He blinked back tears. Blue didn't want him sexually. It was just platonic.

Blue made him look up this time. "Wait, what did I say this time?"

Red shook his head. "Green told me what you were planning to do too." Blue glared at his brother, who whistled in a different direction. "No, don't look at him. You know I would never want you to do that."

Blue lowered his head. "I know, but how can I-?" His question was interrupted by Ahlaya's voice ringing out through the garden.

"Aunty?" Red muttered. She was calling for him.

Blue practically sprang to his feet, as gently as he could, to get Red out of that inappropriate position. Ahlaya appeared not far from them, and approached, her eyes glazed over with suspicion. "Young Prince." She greeted. "First Knight Blue. Knight."

Red smiled innocently, a fear running through him that she was there because of the rumor Shan`ji had heard. But that couldn't be right. He hadn't really heard anything. "What are you doing here?"

Her shoulders squared. "Your father wishes to speak to you about the man you had imprisoned."

"Imprisoned?" Blue asked, looking at him.

Red shook his head at him. "Later." He whispered.

Blue nodded, grabbing the boots Green held out to him. "We'll be there momentarily." He said, taking his position again.

The women looked amused. "Once again, you're not needed for this meeting young Blue." She took Red's wrist, and pulled him forward, making Red wince.

Blue moved instantly, grabbing her wrist. "The Prince is injured! Don't pull him so casually." His voice was hard, knowing he was out stepping himself, but daring her to just try and take him.

"Injured?" she repeated. Blue released her only once she had let go of Red.

Red nodded and looked at her. He was smiling, but his words were an order. His rank was still higher then hers. "Blue will be escorting me to this meeting. And to any future meeting that he wishes too." His voice softened, and he glanced at Blue. "The way our bond is growing it wont make any difference soon anyway."

Her eyebrows rose. "Is that so? That's good. Fast." She looked like she wanted to say something else but instead bowed. "The King is waiting in the audience chamber. Excuse me." She left.

The three of them sighed at once. Blue put on his boots and lifted Red. "We should clean up first." Blue grumbled. "But we don't have time."

Red smiled, snuggling into his knight's chest. "You have to change, but I woke up completely clean.

Blue flushed. "Y-You did?"

Red looked up. "I told you. You might not remember it, but you were yourself."

Green frowned. "I don't think I needed to hear that…"

Blue scowled. "Then get out of here! You've heard too much already!" Green scampered off. "We'd better go, before your parents get upset."

…

"Oh gods!" the King and Queen exclaimed when Blue carried Red through the door. "Red? What happened?"

Red jumped slightly. Blue put him down in the center of the room and bowed to both of them respectfully. "I am alright." Red told them. In the room were three other people he knew, from his father's council. "The man I had arrested is the cause of my injury."

The King looked uncertain, but settled back into his seat. "The un-pledged knight Shan`ji? What exactly did he do to you son?"

"He used some kind of magic to make another harm me. He confessed in the hall, saying that it was for my own good."

The youngest First Knight bristled. "'For your own good'." He hissed under his breath.

The King frowned. "He must have been dealing with something bad. That type of magic can make a man delusional. I will send someone down to deal with him." His expression changed. "First Knight Blue." He addressed. The boy came to attention. "I know you are new, but it is your job to make sure that Red is safe. Where were you when this happened? Why didn't you protect him?"

Red quickly tried to defend him, but Blue was faster. "Because he put the spell on me."

Everyone inhaled at that, and Red gave him a very nervous look. "Blue…"

"You attacked him?" The Queen said. 'I didn't even know a First Knight could do that!"

The King shook his head. "They can't unless-" He stood up, his face red. The only spells that would work on a First Knight were spells that passed the conditions of the bond. And there was only one type that hurt the royal without doing them any real harm, and he had already figured out what spell that was. Ahlaya had her hand on her sword.

Blue bowed his head, awaiting his punishment. But Red held out his arm in front of him. "You can't punish Blue for something he had no control over. He was only obeying my orders.

The king was still furious, but he could see that determination in his son's eyes that looked too familiar. It took a moment but he sat back down. "So you say…"

Red huffed. "So the law says. 'No man under the influence of another magically shall be punished for the crimes he commits, but the spells caster, unless the offender was willing in the first place'." Red smiled looking proud of himself.

His father smiled, a little proud too, but it was short lived. "You're right… First Knight Blue? How do you feel about what has happened here. Be warned, your answer could cost you your life."

Blue risked a glance at Red before clearing his throat. "I think it was unacceptable, whether I was under a spell or clear minded. I am apparently susceptible to spells and this could happen again. I'm not worthy to be his First Knight if I can't even protect him from myself." He took a shaky breath. "I request to have our bond severed."

The words made him feel cold inside, but there was also the slightest sense of relief. He didn't want to loose Red forever, but if the boy was going to forgive him, and he was going to get away with it because of some legal loophole, then it was the only way to protect him. His own happiness was not worth Red's safety.

Red barely looked at him, as he turned around and slapped him across the face.

Blue looked at him stunned! It didn't hurt. Red hadn't wanted it to really hurt. What hurt were the tears in the boy's eyes, and the deep feelings of betrayal that he felt from the prince that he loved so much.

Red looked at him, one of the tears spilling over. "I was right…" he whispered. "You never really wanted to be my knight…"

Blue's eyes widened at that, and he went to argue, but Red stopped him. "Stand down Blue. You are not allowed to talk until the end of this meeting." He turned to address his parents, who looked surprised. He wiped his eyes on his sleeves, embarrassed to be crying in front of them again, but unable to do anything. "Disregard that statement. Any request made by a First Knight can be denied by the royal he or she is bound too, and I refuse. I will refuse it again and again." He glared back. "I wont let anyone sever us."

Blue touched his cheek. Red was anything but violent. How angry Red had to be right then to raise a hand to him. Especially in front of others. He could feel it. That was what Red's anger felt like. He really hadn't been angry Blue had touched him…

The King huffed. "That was honorable of him…" He admitted.

"But down right, bone-headed, stupid!" Ahlaya finished. "If Red hadn't stopped you, you would have made the worst mistake of your life! Everyone is suppseptable to spells. You just need some training. You've already seen one, and can be prepared. I taught Prince Vio's First Knight before they left, and I was going to teach you before you two went somewhere. I thought you would be safe here." She looked a little amused. "Perhaps your extra caution isn't so unwarranted." She bowed to Red. "If you don't mind, young prince, I will take Blue for a few hours of private instruction."

Red nodded. "Take him, make sure that he learns well." He said it jokingly, but when he turned to Blue his eyes were sad again. "Don't leave me Blue. I wont forgive you if you do…"

Blue nodded slowly, bowing to him, then his parents, before following Ahlaya out.

Once they were gone Red turned to his parents and council. "We need to talk."

…

Blue froze as his hand wrapped around the doorknob. 'What… What am I doing?' He screamed mentally, lunging away like the door was going to take a bite out of him.

The young knight had just finished a rather rigorous magical defense lesson, and had almost walked right into Red's room without a thought. It was after dark already, and he wanted to make sure the boy didn't need anything like usual. But he couldn't do things 'like usual'. 'Not after everything I've done to him…'

He took three steps towards his room, before looking back. 'But I… I can't not see him. I have to see him…' He frowned. He had to see the prince or he would never get to sleep. Even knowing that Red was perfectly all right through the bond, it would keep him up.

'But I can't face him!' Blue forced his head away. He could barely understand why the boy still wanted him at all. His fault or not!

'Maybe I could wait until he falls asleep… then check on him…' He grabbed his head, and groaned out loud. "But I can't avoid him forever. I have to be there. I have to protect him." He kicked the wall as hard as he could. "Argh! I hate this shit!"

The door clicked open. Blue jumped, flushing when Red's head peaked out. "Blue? What are you doing?"

"Prince Red. I-" He managed to chock out. But that was all. He didn't have anything else to say. He looked away.

Red looked a little sad and held open the door. "Please come in Blue."

Blue hesitated for a really long time, but that desperate plea worked at him until his feet slowly moved on their own. He entered the room, his eyes immediately landing on the bed where just the night before he had laid Red down and taken him. His stomach tightened pleasantly and he scowled at himself.

Red watched him, slowly looking even sadder. "Last night… You really regret it don't you…?"

Blue looked offended. "Of course! Red I would-!" He made as if to take his hand, but withdrew, far to obvious for Red not to notice. "I would never hurt you on purpose Prince. I just want to make you happy."

Red nodded, moving to take a seat on the bed. "You would never make me happy if I lost you."

Blue bit his lip, looking away. Red was so tempting. Why didn't he realize that? Why didn't he see how dangerous it was? "I know. I'm sorry. If you're ready for bed, then I will return in the morning."

"Don't go!" Red ordered when he tried to move to the door. "Please come here. Please…" He sounded like he was going to cry.

Blue looked at him. "Prince…" He hurried to the bedside, and knelt in front of him as his beautiful loves sadness washed over him. "How did you do that?" He whispered, tilting the boys face up, to reveal tears leaking from his tightly clenched eyes. "I knew you were sad! Why didn't you let me know!" Why didn't he know?

He wiped the tears away with his fingers, shivering as Red leaned into his touch. Red sniffed. "Vio told me how I could hide my feelings for a little while, but it wont last. You're going to get to strong, and you'll know everything about me…" The tears fell harder. That was the moment Blue was dreaming of, but the one Red feared. When Blue would find out that he had enjoyed most of what had happened the night before. That he often hoped Blue would want him. And the time when Blue put aside his own feelings, just to make Red happy.

Blue frowned, pulling Red to his chest. The boy didn't cringe away like he'd feared. "I'm sorry Red. I don't understand. Why are you so upset about that?" Red had cried so little when Blue had taken him, but now he was sobbing against his chest, because of something he didn't understand. "Please tell me! What good am I if I cant help you!"

Red shook like a leaf. Crying his eyes out. He could tell Blue to want him, and he would obey. He could make Blue make love to him, but it wasn't really. 'Last night wasn't real either…' He thought miserably. But it felt so real. Blue holding him, rocking him gently felt real. He wrapped his arms around Blues neck and held him close. 'I want you to love me Blue.'

Blue winced. "Red…" He closed his eyes. He'd slipped out of formal again. He wanted Red to hold him like that. "Red. Please tell me why you're upset…"

Red rubbed his eyes, and looked up. "I'm not upset Blue. I'm just… crying."

"You wouldn't be crying if you weren't upset!"

"I don't want to talk about it…" He touched Blue's cheek, lightly, caressing it. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Blue forced a chuckle. "That? That was nothing. I shouldn't have…" He faltered, remembering those words Red had whispered. They'd sounded like spoken heartbreak. "I shouldn't have said that. Red, why did you say that I never wanted to be you're knight? I've always wanted to be your knight. Even if I couldn't be your First Knight, I was going to pledge to you."

Red sighed, wanting to sink into his embrace, but not wanting to bother Blue any more then he needed too. He pulled away, sitting on the floor. Blue looked like he wanted to hold him more, but it didn't mean anything. "Yes, but as a normal bound knight, you could have found someone else. You could still be bound to me, and normal things could make you happy. Like girls, and freedom. I made you promise to be the one they sent up. I should have told you that you wouldn't like it."

"Wouldn't-Red! I love this!" He made Red look at him, unable to believe the boy had been harboring such unreasonable doubts. "I love being your First Knight! It's my life! It's… You're my everything Red."

"That's because of the bond." He replied.

Blue frowned, letting him go. "No. It isn't." The prince had to know. Even if he decided to hold Blue accountable because of it. "I loved you even before the bond."

Red looked up fast, and then went back to wiping his eyes. "Like a friend. As your prince."

"As Red." Blue corrected. He lowered his head, almost bowing to him. He could barely believe what he was saying. "I was so happy last night. I thought it was because I was touching you, but if what you said is right, then I was happy because I thought you wanted me. Because I thought, maybe my love wouldn't be one-sided. I've wanted to touch you for years now… I'm sorry."

He didn't see Red look at him. He didn't see the emotions that passed over his face. But he did hear the muffled sound. He looked up to find Red shaking, eyes in his hands again. 'I made him cry again.' "Damn it, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I didn't want to-Gods!"

Red laughed.

Blue watched in dismay as Red started laughing hysterically. 'What…?' He didn't know whether to feel offended that Red was laughing at his confession, or scared that his admission had driven the boy to madness. "R-Red…?"

The laughter died down quickly and Red looked at him, smiling like an angel. "Blue…" He whispered, holding out his arms.

Blue wasn't sure what was going on, but he moved closer obediently. One hand cupped his cheek, one rested on the back of his neck, and he was pulled forward into a deep kiss.

Red lead it, opening his mouth the moment their lips met. Blue shuddered, losing thought for a moment before pulling back. "Red?"

The boy laughed again. "Blue." He kissed him, smiling when Blue just looked confused. "I wish you had told me a long time ago." He closed his eyes, trying to feel as much love as he could. Blue flushed as he felt it. "I love you too."

Blue checked. He wasn't under a spell. And neither was Red. It was just them. "But… I… how…?" Red shook his head, and they started laughing together. "You mean you-!" Blue stood up, pulling Red up with him. Every ounce of negative he'd been feeling was gone! He spun Red around in his arms, and kissed him. They laughed some more, and kissed, and laughed, until the kisses started to become slower, and they started to become deeper…

"We… still shouldn't do this…" Blue muttered, as Red pulled him to the bed, and looked at him with dreamy, eager eye. "It's still illegal…" It didn't matter. He would betray God himself to please Red just once.

"Shhh, it wont be illegal for long…" He kissed him. "I told my father I wouldn't stand for that law any more. It isn't fair to anyone. He doesn't like it, but he's going to change it. I told him that I'm not going to get married. That all I'm ever going to want is to be with you."

Blue chuckled a little, his heart pounding away. "You know, um…" He swallowed. "I don't think marriage is gross any more."

Red smiled, tears welling up again. Happy ones.

"But you know. Your parents are going to be upset if we do that…" Blue nuzzled him. "I'm sure they were expecting grandkids." Red made a sound and Blue shiver.

"It's alright. They still have Vio."

Then they stopped speaking, falling into each other. Becoming one again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011... but I still kinda like it. I should probably go through it and fix some of the problems, but... I've moved on to other things. Cross-posting it anyways.


End file.
